bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Donkey Kong
Super Donkey Kong'',' ( ) also titled as '''Jungle King ( ) in Chinese, is a bootleg port of ''Donkey Kong Land'' (called Super Donkey Kong GB in Japan) developed by Ei-How Yang and published by Hosenkan Electronics in 1997. Overview Like in the original game, the player can play as Donkey or Diddy Kong, but only one can be on the screen at any given time. Unlike most platformers for the Famicom, the jump button is assigned to B''' while '''A preforms your attack. Unlike the original game, you can't run. You are also unable to switch between each Kong. The player starts off with 3 lives and there are no continues. This port of Donkey Kong Land for the Game Boy has only 5 levels from that game, repeated twice each. The levels are based on the first level using that level theme in Donkey Kong Land with the exception of the underwater level. However, 1-4 from Donkey Kong Land is the first level here with every other level being in order. Some of the enemy layouts were changed (such as 1-4 having a jumping gremlin instead of walking gremlin in the beginning) and many features were moved such as animal buddies. The graphics are mostly taken from Donkey Kong Land, although a couple of background details seem to have been drawn from scratch. (most notably, some of the levels contain clouds of bananas, monkey heads and monkey feet) The logo is based off Super Donkey Kong GB's, with the GB removed. The intro consists of graphics and text from Super Donkey Kong's manual. Some of the music consists of tracks from Super Donkey Kong GB while others were reused from The Panda Prince. The ending is the title screen with Jungle Hijinx playing and "The End" written on it. Trivia *Despite being a pirated game not credited to anyone in the game itself (apart from hidden messages), there is a copyright disclaimer at the start. The same copyright disclaimer shows up in Pocohontos as well. *There is a level select which can be accessed by pressing A''', '''B and Select on the title screen. However, the clones of the 5 levels can't be selected. *In a similar manner to Toy Story, there is a hidden test menu which can be accessed by entering XIXALEXG and GTXEPAGV into a Game Genie. After the title screen it brings up a test menu which allows you to play the levels separately like the level select, play the music and sound effects from the game as well as look at the demos and level designs (however, trying to look at the level designs crashes the game). **In the music test, there is an edited version of the Pirate Panic track from Super Donkey Kong 2. This version has a shorter intro **There are also some unused sound effects from Contra Spirits. **There is a hidden Ei-How Yang message under the flashing copyright screen just before the menu. It's colored the same as the background so it can't be seen without hacking. *Despite being based off the first Donkey Kong Land, the box art uses King K. Rool's design from Donkey Kong Country 2. Gallery Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Ei-How Yang Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Ports